Dalek
Daleks are non-playable antagonists in LEGO Dimensions, from the Doctor Who franchise. Background Although the Daleks looked entirely robotic, they were in fact cyborgs, with a living body encased in and supported by an armed and mobile outer shell of Dalekanium and polycarbide protective metal armor. These were Mark III travel machines designed to carry their mutant forms, and they were not truly integrated biomechanoids. In this respect, they were somewhat similar to a Cyberman; unlike them, however, the Daleks' bodies had mutated so drastically from their Kaled ancestors they had lost all humanoid appearance, save for one eye. The Daleks transmitted information using a sort of artificial telepathic network known as the Pathweb. Daleks are an antagonist, aggressive species, and utterly xenophobic. They are frequently noted to shout their prime goal for all non-Dalek life, "Exterminate!" The Dalek's most frequent opponent in their endeavor to eliminate all non-Dalek life in existence is the Doctor. The Daleks are native to the planet Skaro, where they were once a humanoid race known alternatively as the Dals or Kaleds. A war between them and their neighbors, the Thals, resulted in both civilizations being devastated by the use of various weaponry, with the weapons employed causing the Kaleds to begin mutating. Davros, the Kaleds' brilliant but deranged chief scientist, accelerated these mutations in order to create the Daleks and provided them with their travel machines. He then unleashed the Daleks upon his planet, and Skaro was all but cleansed of non-Dalek life, though the Daleks soon turned on their own creator. The First Doctor later encountered the Daleks after traveling to Skaro with several companions and would go on to engage them a number of times and through various incarnations. Dimension Crisis A Dalektable Adventure The Daleks were one of the many groups that joined Lord Vortech's army. They encountered Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle on their underground lair on Trenzalore. The Daleks then questioned the heroes if they are a friend of the Doctor which Wyldstyle replied that they were which the Daleks then start a battle with the heroes and tried to exterminate them. After the battle, the remaining Daleks were shrunken by the Scale Keystone. Painting the Town Black On Metropolis, Daleks are summoned alongside a Dalek saucer to help Sauron fight against the trio on the top of Barad-Dûr, however, Sauron alongside his forces are defeated by the trio. GLaD to See You One of the Daleks were summoned by the heroes using the Locate Keystone to eliminate the Sentry Turrets. Prime Time The Daleks were first summoned as minions as the heroes encountered them as they got closer to the Foundation Prime. Throughout the end of the battle, a Dalek was summoned by the Locate Keystone to weaken Lord Vortech. The Final Dimension The Daleks make an appearance along with the Cybermen, Zygons, and Weeping Angels, apparently trapping the Doctor in Zygon webbing as the Doctor struggles to reach for is Sonic Screwdriver. He breaks free only to find three Zygons who are the disguised trio of Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle who come to save the Doctor having defeated the alien captors. Before they depart, Gandalf fights a single Dalek and hits it with his staff causing the Dalek to power down. The same Dalek appears on Vorton having been reprogrammed to serve tea to the assembled heroes of Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the Defender Spaceship, and even GLaDOS. It then appears on Foundation Prime having been summoned by the trio to destroy a piece of the green LEGO plate. The Dalek Extermination of Earth The Daleks return as the main antagonists in this level, under the command of Davros having conquered 2025 London and have begun converting humans into Daleks. The Doctor then makes several journeys across the timeline all the while the Daleks pursue him through the various time periods before he makes his way to the Dalek Mothership to find the temporal origin of the ship in hopes of preventing the invasion before it even happens. However, the Doctor is soon captured and locked in a holding cell by the Daleks, who don't know that the TARDIS has materialised inside the cell the Doctor escapes to Trenzalore before making his way to Skaro before the invasion is set to begin fighting his way through the toxic rivers and security systems before facing off against Davros and reprogramming the Dalek target computer forcing the Daleks to fire on Davros and eventually the uncontrollable friendly fire from the Dalek's blasters cause the Dalek fleet to be destroyed and Davros is forced into retreating, swearing vengeance on the Doctor. The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack During the story the Joker having been emotionally hurt by Batman's insistence that he was not his archenemy, he is seen depressedly watching a news report of Superman who had recently banished General Zod to The Phantom Zone, which contains some of the evilest villains in pop culture, chief among them was Sauron, Lord Voldemort, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Daleks, and Agent Smith. It is here when the Joker concocts his greatest plan to free the villains from the Phantom Zone and conquer Gotham City. When the Joker is sent to the Phantom Zone, he is greeted by the various villains, Sauron is the first to greet him by commenting he is the new guy, all the other villains first impression is to kill him, but, the Joker quickly states that he plans to set them all free if they help him to destroy Batman and rule Gotham city. The Daleks along with all the other villains agree to which the Joker gleefully accepts. The Daleks act as sort of goons or minions compared to the other villains and are instead called "British Robots" but regardless, put up a nasty fight for the dark knight and the bat family. During the final battle, the Daleks fight Batman and all of his enemies, but in the end, they were beaten by the heroes and were sent back to the Phantom Zone. The Goonies The Daleks appear in a secret TARDIS area in the Goonies level pack, which takes place in the 1966 story arc "Evil of the Daleks". Various of the Daleks appear throughout the level, one of the more humorous instances is when the player constructs a television and two sofas after which two Daleks appear and watch the television which shows the First Doctor regenerating into his Second incarnation. Finally, the Daleks appear as enemies during the mini-boss battle with the Dalek Emperor's 1966 version having been ordered by the emperor to destroy the player. After all of the Daleks have been destroyed, the secret area is then competed. World Doctor Who World: Skaro Renovations * Restore the Dalek head? * Restore the Mars Space Shuttle? Trivia * In the TV series, the Daleks are voiced by Nicholas Briggs who reprised his role for the game. Briggs uses a voice modulator when recording the Daleks to change his voice. * If the player uses the Sonic Screwdriver as any incarnation of the Doctor, and uses its Sonar Smash Ability on a Dalek enemy, it will shudder and then explode, referencing the fact that the Eighth Doctor claimed that it could destroy a Dalek's brain if held directly against the casing when activated. This reference is further supported by the fact that no other forms of Sonar Smash can produce this result. Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Goons Category:Enemies Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:2015 Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Vortech's Army Category:Aliens Category:Physical Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Evil Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Starter Pack